


Strawberry and Noodle //Stanverly (Stanley X Beverly)//

by Is_That_Advil



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_That_Advil/pseuds/Is_That_Advil
Summary: Beverly Marsh spends the night and can't stop... That is, until Stanley Uris spills. It takes weeks for him to hear the familiar knocking on his window at 7:08 PM.





	Strawberry and Noodle //Stanverly (Stanley X Beverly)//

He thought, no, he  _knew_ Beverly Marsh was joking about spending the night at his house. But the knocking on his window near 6:20 PM snapped him out of his trance that had induced from his book. He scurried out of his wooden brown bed and quickly opened the window for the messy haired girl to step in.

"Beverly! I thought you were joking!" Stanley Uris hissed in a hush voice as he placed his bookmark in his book, then in his bookshelf. Beverly shrugged and plopped herself on Stan's bed, before shifting over to the half near the wall so he could join her. Stan had no other choice, well, he did but felt like he didn't. He laid on his back while he anxiously eyed the ceiling, and tried not to look at the girl next to him, but he unconsciously stole a few glances. 

Bev, as she was commonly called, laid on her side, arms folded under her head as she muttered, "G'night, Stanny..." then, she drifted off and slept. Stan took another glance, maybe just a little longer than he should have. He laid on his back and stared at the girl, well, more observed.

He observed the sleeping girl, and every feature she had that Stan could see. His tired gaze wandered and noticed everything. Her pretty blue eyes he got to see before she slept. God, how Stan loved that shade of blue. Her soft ginger hair that he'd always ruffle once Bev had told a joke funny enough to make him lose his breath with laughter. He loved how it felt, the softness of it was beyond many clouds. Her freckles were nothing but a galaxy printed onto a pretty face. Stan use to count them when he was bored, happy, or sad. His top count was 14, because she'd notice and he didn't want her knowing he was counting. And last but not least, her lips. Her rosy and fragile lips. Stan stopped wandering, his focus put on nothing but her lips. Stan wanted nothing but his lips to meet hers, he wanted to kiss her... No! No, no, no, no! He didn't want to kiss her, he was sure of that. He told himself that. 'I don't want to kiss her. I don't want to kiss her.  _I DO NOT WANT TO KISS BEVERLY MARSH_!' He thought to himself in a yell. And in all honesty, he didn't want to kiss her. Stanley Uris  _needed_ to kiss Beverly Marsh. He turned his side away from the ginger and forced himself to drift away to sleep.   
  
_This_ was the start of a constant sleepover. _This_ was night 1.

* * *

Night 27, four weeks in.

Stanley Uris sat in his lamp-lit room. The window was open slightly so Bev could open it to get in. The dirty-blond boy was scribbling on his cream-tinted paper. Words? A drawing? Your guess is as good as Bev's, as when she snuck in, she stole a glance before Stan hurried to shut the small leather-covered sketchbook. Bev just let out a small giggle while Stan stuffed the book under his bed as quickly as he could. Bev shifted into her spot on Stan's light-brown double bed, and Stan did same, as they laid there in silence. "Beverly..." Stan spoke quietly.  
"Yeah, Noodle?" Bev had replied, turning her body to face the boy who's face seemed to be colored in bright pink and red.  
Stan bit his bottom lip and forced out a chuckle. "Strawberry..." If Bev was shooting nicknames, Stan would fire back. "... I like... I like your hair..." Her hair? God, Stan, that was pathetic.  
"Yeah, it's nice." She shrugged, with a soft smile creeping onto her face. Her smile made Stan's heart skip a few beats.  
"And your smile. It always makes me feel warm inside." _And_ her smile? Stan, you hopeless romantic.  
"You like my hair? And my smile? There's the parmesan for my noodles!" Bev vexed with a cheerful, yet tired, chuckle. "Beverly Marsh... I like your hair, and smile, and laugh. I like your soft, soft, soft cherry red hair. I like your pretty blue eyes. Your eyes remind me of the sky on a perfect summer day. I like your freckles, because I like the look of space, and your freckles are nothing but the galaxy on a pretty face..." It was like every word was in a box, and Stan just dropped it like the klutz he always was since he first noticed the long haired ginger by the slide in second grade. "Stan, I-" Bev tried to speak but Stan continued. "Beverly Marsh... I like you. I like you more than I like birds. More than I like orange juice. More than I like reading!" He dropped the box, but was much to scared to pick it back up.  
Beverly sat up, scrambling quickly out of Stan's bed and making her way to the window. Miss Marsh couldn't fathom what had just happened, she needed to think. Bev climbed out of Stan's window and climbed down on the tree next to her.

* * *

Night 1, night 2, night 3, night 4...  
  
Stanley Uris counted every single night that he swore Bev 'forgot' to visit. Fuck, he hated himself. He hated that he couldn't keep anything in. He hated that he spoke when he should've shut up. He hated that he made her leave. God, Stan, you stupid, stupid, stupid shit.  
When his alarm clock screeched with flashing a red '6:51 AM', on night 14, Stanley Uris slumped out of his bed and got dressed, spritzing the succulent that rested in a sunset-painted pot that Bill had sculpted and painted for him in his art club. Stan smiled at the pachyphytum on his desk and whispered a goodbye and an 'I love you.' Before heading downstairs.

When at school, Stan stayed silent. He didn't fight with teachers or tell Richie to 'beep beep'. The only person he spoke to was Bev. Well, he tried to, anyway.   
"Hey, Bev!" He was shunned.  
"Oh! Bev, hi!" He was ignored.  
"Yo, Bev!" He was avoided.  
"'Sup, Beverly?" he was disregarded.

At home, Stan pulled the sketchbook out of under his bed and flipped the pages, taking a glance at every page. The pages had overflowed with drawings of the ginger Stan had admired constantly. Notes and words had been scribbled in some spots, little poems horribly written for the girl, and notes on what he had, and still, loved about her.

* * *

Night 23, can you believe it?

The curl-topped blonde sat in his bed, starting at his hands, at the scar rested in his left palm. He sighed a sigh of guilt and fear, thoughts of what happened rushed in. He was on the verge of tears when his thoughts had been cut off by a voice sounding sweeter then honey, more sour than a lemon. A voice softer than cloud nine, louder then a stampede of rhinos and elephants. A voice kinder than the butterflies in Stan's stomach, cruder than a public execution.  
"Knock knock. Door's locked."  
Stan replied. If the voice spoke-back, he wasn't going insane.  
"You have the key, Strawberry."  
Stan's face grew into the biggest smile possible with a head turn to the window when the voice replied, "Oh yeah! Thanks, Noodle! Unlocking sounds, I'm in!"  
Though she spoke and replied, Stanley had still cried.  
Beverly just looked at Stan, looked at his glistening cheeks from tears poured and still pouring. Bev just shifted over to Stan and sat beside him. Bev wiped Stan's damp cheek, resting her right hand on his red cheek. The reddish pink flowers bloomed more with the soft touch of Bev's gentle and warm hand.   
"You... You..." Stan sniffed, then lightly pressed his sleeve to his face to wipe tears. It soaked his baby blue sweater, it was hand-knit and a gift from Mike. "You came back! I-..."  
"Yeah, I did," Bev Beamed slightly, "I just-... I just needed to think, that's all..."  
"Oh, yeah..." Stan replied.  
"Yeah..." Bev replied.  
"Look, Bev, I'm sorry... I just-" Stan was cut off.  
Stan felt warm, yet he was frozen. Two teens had faces meeting together for the first time. 

After a few seconds, the best seconds of Stan's life, their lips unlocked.  
"Stanley Uris... I like you. I like you more than I like deer. More than I like grape soda. More than I like myself!" She quoted, a grin beaming on her face.  
Stan tilted his head slightly to the side, then leaned into the girl. Their lips locked and faces met.  
Bev and Stan had kissed about twelve times that night, a dream come true times eleven for Stan. But they soon laid down, facing each other and faces close.   
Stan muttered a question, Bev muttered an answer. The two lay there, holding hands, wrapped in five blankets, and happy.

* * *

Day 1, a great day.

School was living hell, and Stan knew that. But Beverly Marsh, his  _girlfriend_ , was an angel sent down that made his life worth living.   
Their friends, the 'Losers Club', knew about their sleepovers, but today was a big day, with new news to share. They noticed their club hanging around Mike's locker, Mike had transferred to their school recently. The club babbled to each other, Richie Tozier telling shitty jokes, Eddie complaining about Richie and his mother, Bill and Ben were helping Mike with setting up his locker. Stan and Bev looked at each other. Stan was nervous, but Bev just smiled and nodded to him. They grabbed hands and intertwined fingers, then walked towards the club. "Hey, guys!" Stan called to them, as joyful as joyful can be.  
The club loved them, and had secretly been wanting them together for a while. Stan and Bev always held hands, and sometimes kissed. But, Lord, were they happy. 

At Stan's house, after school, they sat on Stan's bed. They talked and held hands and had rosy cheeks every moment. "Hey, Strawberry?" Stanley spoke softly.  
"Yeah, Noodle?" Beverly questioned for a reply.  
"I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world." Stan's reddish pink flowers that were his cheeks had been in full bloom.  
Bev just smiled. She placed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "And, I love you too. I, too, love you more than anything else in this world."   
Stan smiled, then leaned in to kiss the bridge of Bev's nose. They were happy together. They were happy. Finally.


End file.
